The Punch
by Mislav
Summary: What right do you have to punch me? Do you think you are better than me? Is that what you think, you coward?


**A/N: Every time I watched season two episode twelve of Big Bang theory "Killer Robot Instability" I was shocked when Penny would punch Howard. It seemed very out of character for her and unnecessary-she could just push him away or something. I know it supposed to be a joke but in my opinion it failed badly. And I also felt that she got of the hook way too easily. So I wrote this. I didn't mean to make it seem like Penny-bashing, so sorry if it does sound like it. This is just a one shot, nothing serious. Big thanks to Princess Shania for helping me out with this story :)**

Howard didn't even realize what happened till he and Penny arrived at the hospital. He only remembered pain, shock, his eye sight geting blurry for a moment or two, smell of blood-that terrible yet strong smell, and Penny leading him toward her car while he was holding his inhaler tight and trying to balance his breating to prevent asthma attack. He heard Penny saying that he tripped and fell. He was too tired to respond, but he soonly realized. She punched him. Like he is piece of trash or something. And then she lied to save her own ass.

And now, while they were in hallway, waiting for hospitall bill, she was standing feet away near coffee machine, trying to avoid eye contact.

_What a coward._

But eventually, she slowly moved closer and sat next to him.

"Howard...", she started.

He planned to listen to her. He really did. But he simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't", he cutted her off. "Just... don't. I don't want to hear more of your crap how you were surprised, that I acted like a jerk, that it is not your fault, and all that. I don't want to hear it. "

"Howard, just listen..."

"No... NO! You listen to me. You always complain how I always hit on you. Guess what? You don't need to complain anymore. I could never be with you. Not for even one night. Never! Because I don't want you. You... you just don't get it, do you? You just can't be mature for one moment. You just need to say what is on that stupid mind of yours. And how dare you punch people? Who you think you are? What right do you have to punch me?! Do you think you are better than me, you... you spoiled brat? That I can't feel the pain? That I am so ugly already that broken nose won't do any harm to me? That I am creep, animal, rapist? That you have right to hurt me, you... spoiled brat! That's what you are! Do you think that I can't feel pain? Well I can! I am human being! I feel! I feel! And you know what? This was the last straw! I won't take any crap from you any longert! Because you don't have right to insult me! Or to hit me! You don't have that right!"

It started geting pretty loud and Penny started growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Howard, can you just..."

"Keep it down? You want me to keep it down? Listen to me carefully: I don't give a damn about what you want! Do you hate me? Because that's kind of impression I get when somebody punches me right into frikken face! Let me tell you something: you can say that nobody loves me, that no women will ever be with me, and all that stuff. But truth is: nobody loves you either. All persons who show any kind of affection toward you just want to bang you and then dump you. You have nothing more than your pretty face. And if you hit me again... if you just try... that will be gone too. Because I was beaten up lots of times. By my father, by my classmates... but this ends today. And it ends with you. And now, drive me home."

She was driving him home in silence, trying to hold down tears.

#

Four years passed since that incident, and Penny would often remember it. They both apoligized to each other soonly afterward, and didn't talk about it since then. But now, it doesn't bothers her much, because she knows she is better person now. Others may think she didn't accomplish much, that it's not a big deal that she got back together with Leonard and had few minor acting roles, but at least she knows she can be loved and that she has more-maybe not much more, but more-than her looks.

Of course, she will never confess that, neither will Howard confess that she punched him. But they both know they will never forget it.

And she will never confess that she is grateful to him for telling her that.


End file.
